


an odd ordeal

by notyourbestfriend



Series: The Oddest [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit cliche but whatever, F/M, First fanfic ive written, Fluff, I hope u think it's cute, One Shot, Zero angst basically, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourbestfriend/pseuds/notyourbestfriend
Summary: A drink with Harry and Ron at the Leaky Cauldron turns Hermione's life upside down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic but I've edited as much as I can. Hope u guys enjoy! :)
> 
> EDIT: im trying really hard to get rid of the space between italics and commas and italics and full stops but it's just not working??? if anyone knows how to get rid of it hmm :D

**_an odd ordeal_ **

 

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Well, really, it wasn’t supposed to happen  _ at all _ . Full stop. Period. Put a big, black dot behind it. But as Hermione had learnt early on, way back when she was in Hogwarts, being friends with Harry James Potter meant things  _ rarely _ , if ever, went according to plan. And that was precisely why she was choosing to ignore the bigger issue at hand but rather focused on putting the blame on the Boy-Who-Deserved- To-Be-Castrated. Okay, maybe not that far, but transfiguring him into a chair again would be nice. While Hermione thought about the best course of action to transfigure the Boy-Who- Was-Supposed-To-Be-Her-Best-Friend into a chair or perhaps another inanimate object, she ignored the pale arm wrapped around her waist. And the feet that tangled with hers beneath the blanket.

 

Hermione knew she couldn’t exactly  _ avoid _ this situation but she chose to ignore it while she still could. Well, she could just leave but she was scared that lifting that arm -- that was so tightly wrapped around her waist that she was basically tucked into his body -- would only serve to wake him up. Which she wanted to avoid right now. So she thought and thought and thought about turning Harry Potter into a piece of furniture for about 30 seconds before she realized that doing so would not allow her to a) escape this situation she was in right now nor b) go back in time and ensure this never happened. After all, Hermione had no more Time-Turners, which she would have otherwise used to prevent this from happening.

 

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t exactly Harry’s fault. After all, it was just supposed to be a harmless drink with him and Ron. Hermione and Ron had broken up amicably after the Battle of Hogwarts, and things had been a bit awkward at first, but soon enough they were back to being best friends, just like they used to be. So it was really just three best friends out on Diagon Alley in a booth tucked away at the back of The Leaky Cauldron just sipping butterbeer and talking about relationship troubles (Harry), the awful bureaucracy at the Ministry of Magic (Hermione), and how the Chudley Cannons had lost yet again at the Quidditch World Cup (Ron). 

 

It was precisely between Ron’s rant about how they should just hire a new Keeper, someone called Jacob Brooks, and Ginny’s unexpected arrival that Hermione had gotten up to grab Ginny a butterbeer and refill the rest, that Draco Malfoy had arrived into The Leaky Cauldron. Now, it must be understood that Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy have been working together for the past five years. After Harry had testified at the Wizengamot that Draco Malfoy was forced to be a Death-Eater and had been put on house arrest for two years after the Ministry took away almost all of the Malfoy fortune, Draco had applied to the Ministry of Magic. He had applied for all the open positions because Draco Malfoy was broke, and Merlin help him, he refused to listen to another rant about the house arrests and loss of fortune; “it is simply atrocious, we are  _ Purebloods _ , the Malfoy line, does that mean nothing anymore?” 

 

And that was how Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had ended up working side-by-side in the Department of the Care of Magical Creatures. While it was an important department, it was also easily overlooked by the Ministry  _ and _ was severely understaffed for reasons which Hermione could not comprehend. But it had been five years since then, and Hermione and Draco had become sort-of friends, although they had rarely ever met outside work and only spoke to each other when it was necessary.

 

This was also precisely why Hermione had felt like she’d been Confunded when Draco had walked up to her and said, “Hello, Hermione,” like they’d been friends for  _ forever _ , rather than mere acquaintances.

 

After a couple of seconds of gaping at the blond (Hermione preferred white-haired old man if she was being honest, but after their debate on the newest werewolf legislation, they had only recently gone back to being friendly and Hermione did not want the delicate balance of their sort-of friendship to crumble), Hermione stuttered out a quick, “Hello Draco.” 

 

Hermione was saved by the “bell” when her refilled butterbeer pitchers had been placed in front of her. She had never grabbed pitchers full of  _ any  _ drink, much less butterbeer, so fast before in her entire life. Hermione wasn’t sure why was reacting like this. Maybe it was because she rarely saw him outside of work that she forgot he came to pubs and had his own social life too. Or maybe it was the way he had greeted her, like they’d never hated each other, but as if he had kind of just realized that Hermione was a woman, and he was very much attracted to them. It had confused Hermione more than she liked ever being confused, but her thoughts about Draco quickly dwindled as she listened to Harry and Ginny fight like a married couple. Hermione never mentioned Draco to them for the next hour or so, and since the pub was practically full on a Friday evening, they could hardly spot Draco unless they were specifically looking for him, which the four wizards in the back of the Leaky Cauldron hardly had a reason to.

 

“Is that bloody Malfoy, Harry?” Ron had asked in the middle of one of Ginny and Harry’s conversations, when he had suddenly spotted a tuft of pale, almost-white hair.

 

“I think so,” Harry replied, craning his neck to find a tall, blond figure huddled around the counter of the bar. He turned back around and continued his conversation with Ginny like seeing  _ Draco Malfoy _ at The Leaky Cauldron was no big deal. 

 

But Ron, being a shot of firewhiskey away from being completely and utterly drunk, had shouted extremely loudly (Hermione still couldn’t fathom how someone’s throat could make such a loud noise), “MALFOY! OVER HERE!” He had then proceeded to wave his arms about in a manner not unlike that of a deranged beast.

 

This was how Draco Lucius Malfoy had ended up sitting next to Hermione Jean Granger on a Friday evening at the back of The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione remembered the precise way in which his thighs touched hers and she had suddenly realized how bloody  _ attractive _ the idiot had gotten. And that was how a bit of flirting and Apparating a drunk Ron  _ and  _ Harry to their shared apartment had led to her current predicament.

 

She was in Draco Malfoy’s apartment. To be more accurate, in his bed, naked with nothing to separate them. She couldn’t remember who had made the first move. All she remembered were his breathtaking kisses and the way he made her scream his name like no man had ever before. He was a good shag, but Hermione would absolutely under no circumstance (unless perhaps Imperio’d) ever do this again. Just no. He was the blond ferret and her  _ co-worker _ for Merlin’s sake. You could not just go about shagging your co-workers like it was nothing. Absolutely not.

 

This was how it had started, anyways. It had turned into more shags than Hermione could even count, and ultimately, a diamond ring on her finger, because “no woman married to a Malfoy wears anything  _ less _ than a diamond.”


End file.
